


Day 27

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Peter, Protective Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, mentioned torture, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 27. Ransom.Peter gritted his teeth against the pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him yell, scream, cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him break.





	Day 27

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm really sorry about any formatting issues and also the tags. I'm posting this on my phone and it's a lot harder than on the computer, I'll try to sort it all out.... Probably tomorrow? Idk.... We'll see.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

27\. Ransom.

Peter gritted his teeth against the pain. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him yell, scream, cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing him break.

The room he was in was - well bleak seemed to be the best descriptive word he could think of.

The walls were grey. The ceiling was grey. The floor was grey, except for the spots of red dotted in the floor. Not just any old red either - blood red. Peter's blood red. The door was - shockingly - also grey and the only time anything ever changed was when some lovely person or another would waltz right in, tear him up a bit, ask him for information - well threaten him to get him to give up information, but nevermind - and then leave.

Everything was so dull here.

It also hurt like hell but he tried not to dwell on that too much, he appeared to reach the strange passive stage where he had been through so much that he really didn't care.

The most shocking thing which had happened since he had arrived (NOT) was when they pointed a camera at him and started recording their ransom note.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And action." The grand high witch (or whatever his real name was) said. Peter was shocked with how professional he was being, he probably would have been a great movie director, he put so much thought into the best angle, lighting and dialogue and of course how it would be said and where everyone would stand. Except, you know, he was evil and out his effort into kidnapping rather than directing school.

"Hello Tony, we think we have something here you may want." Cronie 1 said in a frankly annoying voice while she gestured to Peter, a wide smile splitting her face, making her look like a complete psycho.

Peter looked right into the camera, making sure Tony would be able to see his face, and rolled his eyes. As far as kidnappers go, these guys were extremely overdramatic.

"If you want him to leave here in one piece." Cronie 2 started threateningly, slowly walking over to Peter and twirling her knife right in his face. Peter didn't even flinch, just rolled his eyes again.

"You better send 20 billion dollars, in cash, to an address which will be sent to you later." Cronie 1 finished. To drive their point home, she stabbed her threatening knife into Peter's side.

Peter just pulled his eyes for the third time in as many minutes, "thanks for that, my spleen was getting a bit itchy." He deadpanned ignoring the burning pain it left behind. "Hey Tony, don't worry too much, I'm fine." He said with a smile. He would have waved as well but his hands were tied up. "These guys are bundles of fun," he joked, waving at the grand high witch and his cronies, "but other than that I'm having a whale of a time." It was a lie. Everything hurt, every atom in his body screamed, but he could show weakness. The only attack he had was being annoying, so that was what he was going to do.

"Cut!" Yelled the grand high witch (or GHW as Peter decided to think of him) clearly angry about Peter's little input. "Can we cut that bit out?"

Cronie 2 instantly paled, "it was sending live." He said in a small voice, clearly knowing that GHW couldn't be pleased.

GHW sighed loudly and rested his head in his hands, "you're an idiot."

"To be fair, you're the one who hired him." Peter laughed helpfully, when GHW glared at him he just sighed, "sorry for being the devil's advocate, I was just telling the truth."

"You're a bit mouthy for a prisoner." Cronie 1 muttered angrily, walking over to him once again with her knife.

"Again with the knife?!" Peter complained, "we've been through this, I just don't care." He did care, but he ignored it. He held his cries in, he froze his flinches and he ignored he fear which filled his head, there was nothing else he could do. It was this or let them break him.

They continued trying to threaten Peter, and trying to torture him, but he really couldn't be bothered. Torture hurt, but their words were really annoying. He was a bit too tired to be bothered listening to them drone on and on about the same three things.

Money, torture and how rude Peter was.

It was just boring.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A loud crash woke Peter from his slumber. He wasn't able to hide his flinch this time, but luckily no one was in the room, so luckily no one noticed. 'Huh', he thought, 'maybe I'm being rescued?' he kind of hoped so, this was getting old and the blood loss really wasn't fun. Really wasn't.

"PETER!" Tony called, bursting into the room and visibly wincing at the large amount of grey and red.

"Hey Tony, can I hitch a ride?" He asked, snapping the ropes holding him in place.

"You couldn't have done that before?" Tony asked confused, helping Peter down and starting to walk back to where Peter assumed their way out was.

"Well yes, but then I wouldn't have had anywhere to go after that. I don't even know where I am, nor do I have an escape vehicle." He claimed. It was true, but it was also true that the main thing holding him back was he just knew he would just get caught and tortured all the more.

Tony just rolled his eyes, muttering something which Peter didn't quite catch but sounded something like, "no vehicle, that's why he didn't escape."

They climbed into the car, Peter trying not to wince when the door slammed, and they were quickly speeding out of there. Peter could feel multiple injuries sluggishly bleeding and he just wanted to cry.

"You ok kid?" Tony asked concerned.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Peter said as a few tears fell and the outside sped past.

"Oh Peter." Tony said gently, pulling to the side of the road and pulling him into a crushing hug, "it's ok."

And it wasn't. But Peter knew it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you liked it!!!


End file.
